Something To Be Serious About
by NPD18
Summary: Set after Role Model, Cameron has just left House's apartment, but what she doesn't know is that he's followed her out. CameronHouse obviously. Don't sue me, it's my first House fic


**Something To Be Serious About**

**A/N: **This is going to seem like an odd fanfic to write. I haven't seen the episode it's based around! But I just suddenly had this urge to write it down before I forgot it. Ah, screen caps, my good friends. They say a picture can paint a thousand words, and well the screen caps from the last scene of "Role Model" told me all I need to know about the episode (well that and the episode guide I pinched from someone's site). So here goes. If it's out of character, or doesn't match up with the episode then… well you know why. It's set directly after the end of "Role Model", and based loosely around the song "Watch Me Now" by Play.

**Spoilers:** Yes, for anyone who has not seen up to Ep. 1x17, "Role Model" )

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, none of it (apart from the words, obviously)

-

Pulling at the sleeves of her blue sweater, Cameron practically ran down the street from House's apartment, tears streaming down her face. Everything she'd worked so hard to achieve was gone. She was unemployed again. She thought she could hold it together, but it was that look on his face, that look of guilt mixed with disappointment, which had brought everything out to the surface and she couldn't hold it in any longer. On the outside, it always seemed like she was angry with House for one reason or another, but really she respected him more than anyone else in the world, and it tore her apart to think she'd never walk down the familiar corridors of the hospital, never hear the sound of his cane tapping across the polished floors. The tears fell faster as she stopped, unable to walk any further, no longer able to see through the curtain of emotion clouding her eyes. Holding a hand to her face, she sat down on the sidewalk.

"What are you doing here? You realize this isn't your apartment, right?"

Without even looking up she knew it was Mr. Cynical himself. She was surprised to see him, but more surprised when he rested his cane next to her and slowly, carefully sat down. For a moment they sat in silence, her head in her hands, him looking curiously around. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know why he had followed her out.

"Why so sad, you're puppy die?"

Cameron turned abruptly, glaring at him, "Do you have to turn everything into a joke? Can you not actually be serious? Not sarcastic, or witty, but serious for once in your life?"

"Give me a reason to be serious. Go on," he said after a pause, cocking his head to one side.

"You know what? I was actually proud to work with you. I may not have shown it… You won't admit it but you believed in me when I wasn't even sure of myself… and… and…I learnt so many things from you that I will never be able to use… any of it," the last line ended up about 5 times faster than the first, and she had to swallow to stop another emotional outburst, "Is that enough of a reason to be serious? That you're a good doctor?"

Even House was speechless. Here he was thinking everyone considered him to be a mindless asshole that sucked at his job, and seriously needed to take a course in people skills, or more to the point, here **she **was, saying she actually cared about him. Or was that not what her point was? It was hard to tell…

"Okay, just don't expect me to play tea parties just because you say you like me," As always, he scowled in her direction, "And don't consider us friends,"

"I don't want us to be friends," Cameron tried to convince him, though by the look of disappointment on her face; she was trying to convince herself more than anything.

Greg looked at his feet, Cameron pretty much doing the same, neither of them ready to break the silence. A million things went through his head, and only a few of them were actually sarcastic comments. That look on her face… had he actually _hurt_ her? It was impossible, House teased people, made children cry, but didn't hurt anyone or break anyone's hearts, right? Maybe he was just overreacting… she didn't care _that _much did she?

"Thought of anything else to be serious about?" But even as he said it, she turned away and he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

Shaking a little, Cameron turned back to him, the deer-in-the-headlights look on her face. She'd thought of an answer but wasn't quite sure if she was willing to share it, or if he would be willing to hear it. Nevertheless, she took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, "You want something to be serious about? How about this?"

On that note she grabbed him, completely acting out of character, and planted a kiss on his lips, her hands holding onto the top of his shirt. Already bright red, she pulled back and let go. He had a blank expression on his face and she couldn't read it at all, which was not unusual, but she'd still have hoped for some sort of sign as to what he was thinking. Putting a hand to her face, she closed her eyes, suddenly wishing she really hadn't done that. It was the touch of his hand on hers that made her look.

"I shouldn't have done that," Cameron murmured, growing redder by the second.

"No you shouldn't have,"

If her heart hadn't already sunk, it did at that moment as she felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes all over again. Not only had she made a fool of herself, but she'd confirmed the fact that Gregory House couldn't give a damn about her. Great.

Just as she was about to get up from her place on the sidewalk, bleary eyed and ready for a good cry, she felt the presence of his hand on hers again, stopping her from moving. It felt strange to be touched by him when usually all he did was gesture with his cane. Ignoring it, she attempted to move away from him, but his grip grew tighter. _Let me go, damnit, I don't want to stick around making a fall of myself any longer. _

"You should have at least done it properly," Words were coming out of his mouth with absolutely no control whatsoever. Who'd have thought he **could **be romantic?

For a moment Cameron stood still, confused, and by the time his words actually began to sink in, he had managed to get up from his place and was in front of her, his cane still on the ground. What she didn't know was that he was in a lot of pain, but was somehow distracted by the beautiful woman who had just kissed him, and whom he intended to kiss again. Observing the startled expression on her face, House couldn't help but smile. A little nervous himself, he took her hand and squeezed. She finally understood.

Before he knew it, House had his arms around Cameron's back and his eyes were staring into hers. She raised a hand to his face, a little shaky but that was what he'd expected. Both leant in and for a moment they shared a deep kiss. A** long** moment.

"I'll walk you home," He announced, shifting so that his arms were round the back of her, one resting on her shoulder, the other on her back, guiding her to his car.

She smiled at the warmth of his arms protecting her from the cold, and willingly walked with him to where his car was parked. Just as they got in, she laughed, "I'm only coming with you if you promise me one thing,"

"What's that?" Closing her door and walking round to the driver's seat, he was intrigued.

"No sarcasm," She laughed again.

"Why would I be sarcastic, after all, you gave me something to be serious about,"

-

**The End**


End file.
